The Heir of Gellert Grindelwald
by NewExodus
Summary: What if an escaped, Ex-Dark Lord stole an abandoned boy-who-lived from the doorstep of his aunt's house and raised him as his own? What will happen when Albus Dumbledore comes across the adopted son of his enemy and teen love? And how will the Wizarding World fare against a Harry Potter who's been trained by a somewhat insane wizard and his adopted daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP universe except for my OCs. If I had owned the series then Hagrid would have owned a family of Dragons.**

-October 7th 1945-

Apparating silently in front of Nurmengard, Albus Dumbledore took a moment to appreciate the prison before him. From the jet black towers to the carving of _For The Greater Good_ over the entrance Dumbledore thought only a fool would attempt to attack Gellert Grindelwald's base of operations. Yet that's exactly what he planned to do.

_He's not your friend any longer Albus. He's a Dark Lord now. You have no choice. Stopping him is for the greater good._

Suddenly pulling him out of his thoughts, the immense black gates of Nurmengard swung open with a loud creak revealing a man in his Sixties standing before Dumbledore in a full set of Basilisk-Hide armour.

"Hello Albus, I assume you're here to stop me. Or kill me. One or another." Gellert Grindelwald said calmly as if he were commenting on the weather and not a possible duel to the death.

"It certainly looks that way, doesn't it Gellert." Albus replied sadly. "There's still a chance for you to come back to the light. It doesn't have to be this way"

"I'm sorry Albus, I wish there was another way, I really do, but we both know there's no going back now. Even if I stopped my crusade people would still be after me head and if you tried to defend me, the public would crucify you."

"Yes I suppose that's true"

"The public always were our worst enemies weren't they"

"Heh, I suppose they were."

"So how shall we start this?"

"As a duel."

As the two greatest wizards of their time bowed before each other, they both felt a twinge of sadness for what was about to happen. They somehow both knew that this would be recorded as one of the greatest duels in history. The Leader of the Light versus The Dark Lord Grindelwald. As they got into duelling stances they shared a quick smile before sending spells at each other.

"_REDUCTO"_

_"BOMBARDA"_

-November 1st 1981-

"Good luck, Harry," Dumbledore murmured as he turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he disapperated out of Privet Drive.

As soon as he was sure Dumbledore had gone a cloaked figure moved out of the shadows and approached the door of 4 Privet Drive. Taking the letter out of the baby's basket the figure pulled down his hood to read Dumbledore's letter- revealing piercing blue eyes and greying blond hair in the process.

"So that's what you plan to do Albus, leave the boy with his relatives in the hope that a badly cast blood ward can protect him. Have the hero of the wizarding world left on a doorstep in the middle of the night without so much as a heating charm? And with mundanes who detest magic nonetheless? Even I know that's wrong and they call ME a Dark Lord."

Looking back at the baby the man said "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Albus was right about one thing. Living with that sort of fame would destroy you before you even show your magic. Speaking of magic..."

Casting a quick diagnostic spell around the child the man hissed in anger at the results.

_So Albus thinks it's wise to bind a child's magic before their third birthday. That's utterly deplorable of him. Wait what's that? That should be impossible! A splinter of Voldemort's soul is inside of him! There's no way that Albus could have missed that unless... no, he wouldn't have missed it. He wouldn't know what he would be looking for unless he learnt something new in the last forty odd years. But what should I do with the boy?_

The man looked back at the child for a second before picking up the basket and wandlessly removing the tracking charms with an air of nonchalance. Making sure the cost was clear the man looked down and whispered "I suppose child it would be best if you were to come with me."

Looking around once more Gellert Grindelwald wrapped his cloak tightly around his shoulders and apparatus away.

-10 years Later-

At 11 years old Harry Potter had grown up to be an incredibly powerful wizard for his age.

After being 'rescued' from his aunt's house, as Grindelwald liked to call it, he had been taken to Grindelwald's second stronghold _Umbraturris_ which literally translated into _Shadowtower_ an apt name if Harry had ever heard one since 1. It was completely hidden under the fidelus and muggle repelling charms and 2. It was almost always dark outside the tower as wherever Grindelwald had decided to build his tower, had about two hours of daylight.

But that's not to say that the stronghold was dark. Grindelwald managed to install lights in most of his base by having only certain rooms filled with magic so while the wizards in England had lived without muggle technology, Harry had grown up with television and computers. Later on Grindelwald had managed to create a rune circle that would allow latent magic to power muggle technology giving them infinite battery-at least in theory. As a result Grindelwald redesigned many of the rooms to have muggle and magical technology working in harmony.

And it was in one of those rooms that Harry was looking at his own reflection in the mirror. It had been a strange morning for him. He had just come back from one of Grindelwald's 'Surprise Training Trips' which involved apparating into the nearest village to buy four boxes of quality wine, using wandless charms to change his appearance to make himself look twice his age and finally apparating all four boxes back at once without breaking any bottles when he found himself in a firefight against two masked assailants that decided that it'd be fun to ambush him as soon as he returned sending wave after wave of paintball spells at him. Sending two Stupefy's at his attackers he had quickly ran over to find that it was none other than Grindelwald and his adoptive sister Cara who had attacked him. Enervating them Grindelwald congratulated him at the quick takedown while Cara smirked and told him that she'd get him back. Excusing himself so he could take a shower he found that someone (Cara) had decided to turn all of his clothing bright orange. Trying to undo whatever Cara did just made it a brighter shade of orange, so having no other choice he put on the orange clothes- which promptly turned his hair green.

He supposed he should let her prank him this once, after all he would be leaving for Britain in the morning and they wouldn't see each other until Christmas, if not longer.

Suddenly a Grindelwald's voice rang out pulling Harry from his thoughts. "Harry, come to the wand chamber. It's time."

Quickly casting an overpowered Finite Incartem on himself in the hope that it would remove his appearance, Harry ran to the wand chamber where Cara and Grindelwald were already seated.

"Hey Dad, Cara"

"Ah Harry, nice of you to join us at last. The Oompa Loompa color scheme brings out your eyes" Grindelwald remarked while Cara laughed. "But unfortunately it interferes with the chambers magic so I suppose _Finite Incartem_" Grindelwald cast_ "_Now if you would take place in the center of the chamber we can begin to find your ideal wand."

The Chamber was one of Grindelwald's greatest inventions. Unlike other custom wandmakers who have their customers say a few words and pick out their wood and wand core from a box, The Chamber was a circular room covered in jars, each filled with individual wand cores and boxes of different types of woods from all over the world. At the centre of the chamber there was a plain chair which the customer would sit in. The room would then darken and the customer would reach out with their magic, selecting certain jars and boxes which would be what their wand would be made out of.

As Harry sat down in the middle of the chamber the entire room darkened and Grindelwald said "Whenever you're ready Harry."

Closing his eyes Harry released his magic slightly and reached out, brushing his magic against every portion of the room. He thought he heard a birdsong at one point and a dragon's roar at another but he couldn't be certain what it was as the noises started so quickly and ended only moments later. Suddenly the room lit up and in front of Harry there were what his wand was to be made out of.

Coming down from the balcony where he sat watching the chamber, Grindelwald looked over the ingredients and laughed "Well these are some rare ingredients indeed! A feather from a royal phoenix's plume, a Thunderbird's tail feather, a Chinese fireball's heartstring and freely given thestral hair for your core with Unicorn horn and wood from an elder ebony tree for your wood." Pausing for a second Grindelwald continued "Ah and a fire opal as a focus for your wand. This will be a challenge to my wandcrafting abilities."

Looking straight at the Harry, Grindelwald asked "Do you know what these all mean?" With a shake of his head Harry jokingly replied "I'd imagine it makes a powerful wand."

"Idiot, each of the cores and wood means different things" An annoyed voice said behind Harry. "A royal Phoenix plume means that you're going to be good at fire elemental magic, which is reinforced by the fact you have a fire opal foci and a fireball's heartstring. The thunderbird feather means that the wand will be good at channeling offensive spells for long periods of time while the fireball's heartstring makes the wand loyal to you and only you, no matter who uses it. The thestral hair shows that you'll be good at charms and transfiguration and the Unicorn horn show's you're 'cough' pure of heart. The ebony makes the wand supple so it won't break as easy. So yeah it makes a powerful wand."

"Thanks know-it-all Cara, anymore information you'd like to share?" Harry said slightly annoyed.

While Clara stuck her tongue out at Harry, Grindelwald chuckled "She may be a know-it-all but she's right about wand cores."

At once cries of "told you so" and "Dad!" rang out. "Anyway off with you two, this wand isn't going to craft itself" Grindelwald stated as he turned to the ingredients once more and started muttering spells under his breath.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the chamber towards the library, to see if there were any more books he wanted to bring to Hogwarts.

As Harry walked out of the library reading a book on animagus transformations he found himself being followed by his very annoying sister.

"Hey Harry, best beloved, my dear loved brother. Wait up."

"What do you want Cara?"

"You wound me by thinking I want something. But out of interest what gave it away?"

"You were saying you loved me. That alone indicates you want something."

"Hmm, maybe I was laying it on a little thick. Anyway could you come up to my room, I've got something to show you before you leave." Cara said smirking, before running to her room.

Harry just looked bewildered that his sister had just asked him to go to her room-Something that he was never allowed to do. He had never even been inside her room ever since she had put wards up which prevented anyone without her express permission to enter and the last time he had seen the inside of her room everything was hot pink.

Knocking on Cara's door he waited for permission to enter which Cara promptly gave him and as he entered the room he couldn't believe how much it had changed since last time he saw it. Gone were the pink walls and girlish curtains. Now the walls were royal blue and covered in bookcases. The curtains had been replaced by French blinds and there was a large desk where her bed used to be. It appeared that she no longer even had a bed, settling for a hammock instead that was pitched up outside the room on her balcony.

"Like my room brother dearest?" Cara asked startling Harry.  
>"I just expected it to be more-"Harry began before being cut off.<p>

"If you say pink I'm going to hex you" Cara warned him.

"Feminine?" Harry finished.

"I suppose that's acceptable. Anyway this is what I wanted to give you." She sighed pulling out a box and handing it to Harry. "Come on. Open it already. I promise it's not a dungbomb."

Opening the box slowly he found it hard to breathe for a moment. Before Cara cast the counter curse and sheepishly said "Sorry, I forgot about that safety enchantment. It should be safe to look at now"

Inside the box there were a pair of identical rings cast in the shape of a dragon, each with a gemstone in the dragon's mouth so it appeared to be holding it. At closer inspection the dragons were covered in different runes which made up what appeared to be the dragons scales.

"It's a focus ring. They allow you to do magic without the need of a wand but it's less powerful. The gemstone is fire opal like your wand's got. It should be just as good for offensive spells and it's got unbreaking and notice-me-not enchantments on it and its charmed so only you can take it off. I know it's not much but-"

Cara couldn't say any more than that as Harry wrapped her in a heartfelt hug. For all they annoyed each other they were family after all.

"Thank you" Harry said honestly "This is unbelievable. Shall we go try it out?"

"Of course best beloved, it would be a waste not to test it."

**AN: So this is my first story, reviews would be appreciated and let me know if there's any errors with the story such as years wrong, misspelt words etc. **

**This idea has been stuck in my head for the last month after reading other fanfics such as Shadowed Malice by Oceanbreeze7 and Consequences by Saoirse Roisin Dubh where Voldy adopts Harry/Hermione/OC so I was thinking what if Harry was adopted by a reformed Dark Lord that's not Voldy? And thus this ****_The Heir of Gellert Grindelwald_**** was born.**

**Yeah I know the Grindelwald/Dumbledore fight scene is really badly written and entirely anticlimactic. I'm not happy with it either but I couldn't really see Dumbledore fight Grindelwald without talking to him first. It just seems like there's too much history between them. And yeah, I didn't write the complete fight for a reason just as I didn't write everything Harry did with Grindelwald and Cara. It's all going to be revealed in the future :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP universe except for my OCs. If I had owned the series then the epilogue would never have happened.**

* * *

><p>Later that evening after a hand-to-hand combat match against Cara and blowing up some dueling dummies using his new focus rings-Much to Cara's enjoyment-Grindelwald finally called Harry to the Wand Chamber to see his custom wand.<p>

As soon as he had stepped through the door he found himself being ushered by an incredibly excited Grindelwald into the centre of the room. "Harry my boy, I have to say that I was right when I said that this wand would be a challenge to my wandcrafting abilities, Twice it tried to explode on me and remove my hands" Grindelwald exclaimed, looking positively delighted that it almost left him crippled "The first time when I was merging the cores into the wood and the second when I was attaching the fire opal. The fact that it rebelled so strongly shows that it'll be an immensely strong wand. I don't think any other wand could even begin to match this. Except maybe the Elder Wand but that's a unique case."

"Um Dad, could we get on with it? It's just that I'm leaving in about 6 hours for Britain." Harry asked calmly, knowing that if he left his father to monologue on the Deathly Hallows then chances were that he wouldn't get his wand for at least a week.

"Fine fine, people don't appreciate wandlore these days" Grindelwald grumbled "This is your new wand, 8 and a half inches, supple, good for charms and elemental magic." He finished, passing Harry his new wand.

Right then Harry could swear that time stopped for a moment as he held the wand and he heard a group of ethereal voices whispering _We Accept You_. Right before a torrent of blue flames flew out of the wands tip right above Grindelwald's head scorching a hole in the wall.

"Merlin's Baggy Y-Fronts Harry! I knew that would be a powerful wand but I didn't anticipate **that** much power!" Grindelwald exclaimed "If I didn't know any better then I'd say that it's a match for the Elder Wand itself! Could you try casting an incendio for me?"

Harry stared at his father for a moment wondering if he had finally lost what little sanity he had since he escaped Nurmengard. Surely he had to have gone insane if he expected Harry to cast a fire spell _inside_ a chamber full of expensive magical ingredients. Looking his father straight in the eyes he said "Dad, we have a training room that doesn't have reactive ingredients in. Maybe we should use that instead?"

Grindelwald blinked once. Twice. "Well." he started to say before he begun chuckling "That may be a better idea than trying it in here. I never thought I'd see the day where my son would outsmart me. The Dark Lord Grindelwald. Let's get to the training room then." He finished before disapparating away with a loud **pop** leaving Harry to have a closer look at his wand.

His wand's handle was carved into a spiral shape mixing the black of the ebony wood and the white of the unicorn horn together, twirling into the shape of a flame that led up to the burning orange of the fire opal focus.

Harry thought it was beautiful.

Putting his wand in his back pocket he jogged down the hall to the training room.

The training room wasn't so much of a room, as it was more of a cavern dug out beneath Umbraturris and lit up using torches giving it the atmosphere of a dragon's abode, long since abandoned. The room itself was split into four sections. A general gym area where there were punching bags, weights and the like, A weapon area filled with axes, swords and chainsaws to add some variety, a spell range where wizards could practice any spell they came across and a gun range which was built for Cara after they found she had a talent with pistols. In the middle of the room there was an arena that had been dug into the ground so any spectators could safely watch fights from above without risk of being harmed.

As Harry walked down into the room he saw his father quickly summoning duelling dummies and placing them down in the arena while spotting Cara on the gun range testing her newest 'baby', a Berreta 92F that had been charmed with featherlight and cushioning charms so the recoil would become minimal to non-existent.

"Cara come here a moment, your brother is about to cast his first spell with his new wand. You _must_ watch."Grindelwald shouted at her.

"I've already seen him cast spells; I gave him focus rings earlier. So I think I'll have to miss this." Cara yelled in response before shooting five bullets into a target without looking.

"I am your father and you will come here." Grindelwald ordered.

"Nope" Cara said in reply popping the P. "I'm testing out my Colt next."

Harry sighed. When his father and sister began to fight like this it would be a while before either one of them would give in. Their personalities were just too much alike. Both of them had the urge to be the dominant one when in an argument and had the insatiable urge to win at all costs. Once Grindelwald had cast an _imperio_ at Cara who had just shrugged it off and used a bout of wandless magic to stick him to the ceiling. For two hours.

Needless to say that Cara had won that particular argument but it seemed that Grindelwald didn't remember that Cara was impervious to Imperios as he cast it once more yelling "IMPERIO" at the top of his lungs.

And after a moment Cara once more shrugged it off and yelled "I'M IMMUNE TO THAT SPELL YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WIZARD AND YOU'RE CASTING IT ON SOMEONE WITH A GUN. HOW MANY BRAIN CELLS DO YOU HAVE?"

"WHAT'S A GUN GOT TO DO WITH ANYTH-OW" Grindelwald screamed as Cara shot him in the chest and fell backwards.

"I win" Cara said smugly as she emptied her clip and put her pistol in its holster. "You realise that if you had just waited for me to finish then I would watch right?"

"Shut up." Grindelwald said grumbling as he brushed his shirt clean. "Thank Merlin I started to wear Kevlar when near you. Harry if you would cast an incendio now it'd be appriciated."

Looking at his wand for a moment Harry nodded and started the wand movement for the spell. As soon as he had finished casting a huge flame flew out of the wand illuminating the whole room in a blaze of fire. Watching the fire, Harry noticed that it was slowly inching towards Cara and Grindelwald so he decided to end the spell in style with an _agumentai_- which put out the fire, soaked everyone and flooded the floor of the arena.

"Mother of Morgana" whispered Grindelwald as Cara just looked at Harry speechless.

"That was... Interesting" Cara stated looking amazed at all the water.

Suddenly Grindelwald raced forward and roughly grabbed Harry by his shoulders a manic look in his eyes. "Harry. Listen to me. When you get to England you MUST go to Olivanders and buy a secondary wand for yourself and ONLY use that wand while at Hogwarts. It wouldn't bode well if anyone found out about your magical power. While you're there go to Gringotts and see if you can get a Magical Power Index done. The goblins should be able to do it as long as the ministry hasn't got even more backwards than before." Grindelwald said, mumbling the last part. "Do you understand?"

"O-Okay. I understand. Get a new wand and don't use this one and get a MPI done." Harry stuttered out.

He had never seen his father like this. Unnerved and paranoid. Harry wondered whether if it was because he was leaving for Hogwarts and would be under Dumbledore's thumb or because Grindelwald was scared about Harry leaving home. Either way Harry felt Happy knowing that Grindelwald cared for him.

"Good" Grindelwald sighed "Shall we go get some food then? I've had Laney prepare pizza for dinner."

Cara and Harry looked at each other in awe. It was rare for their father to allow them to eat 'muggle' foods and even rarer for him to allow the house elves to prepare the 'bland muggle swill' as he called it.

Noticing their expressions Grindelwald sighed and said "Seeing as Harry will be leaving for the first time in ten years and we'll only see him again at Christmas, I thought we should celebrate with your favourite food. Even if it's muggle trash."

Grinning Harry and Cara said in perfect synchronisation "Thanks Dad."

* * *

><p>After dinner Cara disappeared to the library while Grindelwald invited Harry into his office for a final 'heart to heart'.<p>

Harry had never been allowed into his father's office before as it Grindelwald placed wards stopping anyone uninvited from entering the room. It apparently contained many things that could be considered 'dangerous' or 'dark' to most wizards and other priceless artefacts that were unique.

Knocking on the door and hearing Grindelwald affirm he could come in, Harry cautiously opened the huge ebony door to the office and walked in.

The first thing that Harry saw was a huge clawed desk with designs that looked like it came from the 19th century. In front and behind the desk were two identical antique chairs which backs appeared to have images of various battles carved into the wood.

Looking around further he spotted several telescopes pointed out of the solitary window and stuffed heads of various beasts-Mythical and not. There were also several instruments that were rotating and others that appeared to be hovering in the air.

Located on a shelf there were what seemed to be books written by ancient witches and wizards such as Plato and Aristotle with a pensieve being used as one pair of a bookend with a blood red crystal completing the pair.

Adorning the office were different banners seemingly representing the different countries that Grindelwald had conquered before his defeat and pictures that to Harry's surprise, were drawn by Cara and himself when he was younger. On the desk there were several open tomes and a singular photo album that showed Harry growing up which Grindelwald was looking at.

Noticing Harry in the room Grindelwald gestured to him to sit down opposite him. After Harry had done so Grindelwald poured out a glass of wine for the himself and opened a bottle of butterbeer for Harry and beckoned Harry to look at one of the photos.

It was a photo of the first time that Harry had ever been to an amusement park, more specifically Disneyworld Florida.

"You were so excited the day we were going to leave." Grindelwald chuckled "I remember that you were so excited you weren't able to get to sleep the night before and kept Cara and myself up all night. When we Apparated to the hotel you passed out on the bed you were so exhausted from staying up all night."

Grindelwald stopped for a moment taking a sip of his wine and looking at Harry with a sad smile on his face.

"You know Harry, in many ways you're the greatest blessing I could ever have asked for, you've changed my life completely and in such a short time as well. I've never told you why I was on Privet Drive that evening have I?" Grindelwald asked looking straight at Harry.

"No dad, you haven't." Harry replied, more than a little bit shocked at the amount of emotion that his father was showing. The fact that he was willing to tell Harry why he had been there that day was an incredible surprise.

"Well it's about time I told you then. It was a few weeks after I had escaped Nurmengard and gained my strength back from being locked up. I wasn't there to fetch you originally. I was there to challenge Albus for the right of the Elder wand and to beat him, but he wasn't alone. There were two other wizards with him, a huge man called Hagrid and a witch called Professor McGonagall. If I had my wand and been in top form then I would have been able to take on all three of them but Albus had broken my wand and I wasn't in the best health so I settled for watching them.

Imagine my surprise when I heard that they had been talking about leaving you, the boy-who-lived on the doorstep of a house like some milk bottles all in the hope that a blood ward would protect you from harm. Knowing how blood wards were set up I did a quick scan of the area to find that you had a piece of that pathetic excuse of a dark wizard stuck in your head. As you probably remember on your 5th birthday we removed that magic from you..."

Harry indeed remembered that they managed to remove the soul from his head after a lengthy and painful seven hour ritual after which he collapsed for a week. All in all not one of his better birthdays.

"But that's beside the point. After seeing how Albus had left you on the doorstep and reading the letter that he had left I choose to adopt you as my own and train you as my heir. At the time I was still bitter about being beaten and wanted revenge on Albus, so I'm ashamed to say I was planning on using you as a way of getting to him. But somewhere along the line I stopped seeing you as a weapon but as my son. That feeling was only reinforced when we accepted Cara into the family and I realised what I had."

Stopping for a moment Grindelwald gave Harry a moment to let everything he said sink in before continuing.

"In many ways I'm sorry for the years of training that I gave you, I made you mature faster than you probably should have and ended your childhood too soon but then I see you play with Cara and I thank God and Merlin that you still have your childish nature. But here you are ready to leave for England tomorrow and that scares me more than anything. Knowing that I'll be too far away to help you if anything goes wrong or you need my help. But what scares me most is that if Albus finds out about us and he tries to break up our family because if he finds out that I escaped he will try, and most likely succeed."

Pulling out a box from a drawer underneath the table, Grindelwald gave it to Harry before continuing "Because of that I'm giving you your coming of age present a few years early. Inside that box is a watch that's been enchanted with the best Occlumency and Legilimency protection that money can buy. It also doubles up as your school trunk and can be activated by placing your wand tip on it and saying _reditum._ It's got featherlight charms when in trunk mode so it should be easy to carry but I'd advise keeping it on when at Hogwarts as I know that Albus is a master Legilimens."

Opening the box there was a small silver watch with a black leather band and black face with the roman numerals in silver. It appeared to be quite old and slightly worn but in perfect condition.

"I used that watch before I was kicked out of Dumstrang, It was given to me by my father before he passed away and was given to him by my grandfather. I haven't used it since I left Dumstrang so no one should recognise it." Grindelwald confessed. Looking at the time Grindelwald gasped as he noticed how late it was.

"You best go to bed now Harry, it's late and you've got an exciting day ahead of you. Just remember everything I've said and everything will be alright. Goodnight Harry"

Looking around the office once more Harry said "Goodnight Dad" before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 10 reviews, 31 favourites and 42 followers all in the first chapter! I feel so grateful that all of you spent time reading this fanfiction if I could I'd give you all cookies :)<strong>

**Just to clear up some stuff there will be no pairing until at LEAST the end of third year/middle of fourth. I think that the characters are way too young to actually date beforehand and I know that I wasn't dating when I was eleven, but then again I was a weird child so what do I know?**

**And to that one reviewer who asked about Harry/Cara. NOPE. I'm trying to have a Brother/Sister dynamic going on but if it's not coming across in my writing let me know. I really hope that this story never gets to the point where Cara has feelings for Harry because that's so Star Wars and just plain wrong.**

**Okay I want you guys to let me know, Do you want Harry to reveal he was brought up by Grindelwald to anyone (Dumbles) and if so how? Or rather him not tell anyone at all and see where it goes? I have plans for both so it's up to you The Readers. **

**Finally thank you again for reading this and let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'll try and update every Sunday but the chapters may not be very long. If you like the story Review and Recommended it to your friends! :)**

**Goodbye Until The Next Chapter :)**

**Next Stop - Wizarding Britain and Diagon Alley!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP universe except for my OCs. If I owned the series then I would never have introduced acromantulas to the series. (Extreme Arachnophobia FTW)**

* * *

><p>Harry was rushing around his room making sure everything was packed.<p>

He was leaving for Diagon Alley in one day where he would stay for two nights in the Leaky Cauldron before leaving for Platform 9 and ¾ where he would depart for Hogwarts.

Laying on his bed a moment Harry remembered the moment he had received his Hogwarts letter a few weeks previous.

_"GAH"_

_Harry woke with a start. For some reason his father had decided to yell at the top of his voice at six in the morning. _

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER. GET TO THE DINING ROOM AT ONCE!" Grindelwald yelled angrily._

_Grumbling a little, Harry quickly threw on some clothes before running out of his room-and straight into a pissed off Cara._

_"What the hell did you do this time Harry? And don't tell me it's nothing because there's no way that Father would wake us up this early otherwise."Cara grumbled angrily. _

_"I have no clue what I've apparently done. You're welcome to come and see why he's yelling if you really want."_

_"Nah, I'ma just gonna go back to sleep. Try to keep quiet otherwise I'm gonna kick both your asses when I wake up."Cara mumbled turning back to go to her room._

_Shaking his head Harry sighed as he continued on his way going through a seemingly endless array of corridors and rooms before ending up in front of two huge oak doors. Breathing deeply he pushed open the doors and walked into the room where an angry Grindelwald was pacing the length of the room, holding a letter._

_"Harry..." Grindelwald began to say, "I know you had initially wanted to go to Durmstrang but I think Albus Dumbledore has found us."_

_"What do you mean? How could he have found us?" Harry asked curiously and in response Grindelwald handed him an envelope._

_Looking at the envelope Harry saw that it was addressed to Mr H. Potter, Harry's Bedroom, Umbraturris, The Mysterious Island. Opening it he found a letter that read:_

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

_"So as you can see we have a dilemma on our hands." Grindelwald said gravely "On one hand you can go to Durmstrang with Cara watching over you or go to Hogwarts, beyond our help but near Albus Dumbledore and find out what he wants with you."_

_"This still doesn't explain why you called me down here" Harry stated._

_"Look at the date that they want the response by." Grindelwald prompted "And compare it with today's date."_

_Looking at the date Harry noticed that today was August 1st. "Shit" Harry swore under his breath, but Grindelwald heard anyway._

_"Indeed. So what do you plan to do?"_

_"What do I plan to do?"_

_"Well I'm not the one who can go to two schools now. It's up to you where you go. Hogwarts is an interesting establishment though."_

_"I suppose my birth parents went to Hogwarts and it's not like I never planned to return to England. It's just a bit sooner than expected." Harry considered._

_"Excellent then you should probably write to them explaining why you're late to respond. Blame it on the wards after all, if it wasn't for the redirection wards then the letter would have gotten here earlier..."_

Double checking he had packed everything, he cast _reditum _on his trunk to turn it into its watch form and strapped it onto his wrist. Looking around he picked up his focus ring and slipped it on while searching for his wand. Spotting it on top of his desk he picked it up and slid it into a holster on his left arm so no one would notice he had a wand.

Deciding to go and have some breakfast before he left, Harry made his way down to the kitchens where the army of house elves were more than happy to make breakfast for him. Eating his breakfast slowly he decided to kill sometime on the shooting range as he doubted Hogwarts even had guns.

Walking to the shooting range Harry took in all the little details of his home, from the muggle paintings of the renaissance to the replica suits of armour and swords that adorned the walls, after all he wouldn't return until at least Christmas and he would miss the place as dark as it was.

Entering the shooting range he picked up a magnum from the side and started firing at the targets quickly, getting into the routine of shooting and reloading the clip.

After about an hour of shooting he turned around and found Cara sitting behind him, reading a book.

"You know best beloved brother; I am going to miss you when you leave. It's not going to be the same without you." Cara said, without looking up from her book.

"How long have you been sitting there Cara?" Harry asked curiously.

"Long enough" Cara sighed tucking her book under her arm. "Father wants to see the both of us in the library whenever you're done shooting."

"Okay, I'm done here. Shall we go now?" Harry said putting the magnum and clip on a table.

"Sure." Cara replied standing up and walking off without looking behind her.

Wondering why Cara was acting distant towards him this morning Harry followed her towards the library.

* * *

><p>Cara was annoyed.<p>

It wasn't for some stupid reason like her boyfriend hadn't sent her a letter for the whole summer holiday (Which he hadn't done.) or that Harry had beaten her Mario high score (Which she would rectify immediately).

No. It was because she had been _so_ looking forward to going to the UK with Harry to get his things and her _father_ had said that "It's best that he go by himself" and he didn't even give a reason why.

Sure Harry was independent and powerful enough to hold his own in a fight but _he was still eleven years old!_

He should at least have her watching over him while he shops. It's not like anyone would recognise her either, what with being a Durmstrang student and never having gone to England before.

The worst that would happen would be that somebody could goad her into attacking them or she'd see something shiny and spend copious amounts of money on it.

Ugh it just wasn't fair. She had more than enough experience to hold out against any adults who'd attack them after all she did come third in the Durmstrang annual duelling tournament and she only used spells that weren't lethal to win. Imagine what she could've done if she had used lethal spells...

"Ah Cara, Harry, there you are" Grindelwald said as they walked through into the library "I was wondering where you were. Harry are you packed for your trip?"

"Yes dad, everything's in my trunk except for my wand and focus ring." Harry replied.

"Ah excellent, are you packed to go to Durmstrang Cara?"

"Most of my stuff is packed, I'm missing a few fourth year books and ingredients but I can pick them up when I get to Durmstrang from the student store. After all until yesterday night I thought I'd be leaving for England with Harry." Cara replied bitterly.

"There'll be no need for that tone." Grindelwald said with a sigh "I'm afraid that because of a change of plans you'll have to go with Harry to England and depart to Durmstrang from there."

Simultaneous cries of "What she's going too?" and "YES" were heard before Grindelwald continued "You leave immediately I'm afraid. The Floo should be able to take you straight to the Leaky Cauldron. The house-elves will send your stuff through as soon as you get there"

"Why now? What's come up that you have to send me to England after saying that I couldn't go?" Cara asked angrily "For that matter, why is it so important that you changed your mind? You _never _change your mind."

Grindelwald grimaced as he replied "A friend asked for my help with something this morning and I owe them a life Debt. If it was up to me then I wouldn't be sending you with Harry to England Cara." Stepping forward and giving Harry a hug Grindelwald said "Now Harry go through to England, don't cause to much mischief or suspicion and good luck at Hogwarts. I expect you to be top of the class when I hear how you're doing."

"Don't worry Dad, I'm gonna be fine and I'll write to you as soon as I get to Hogwarts. I'll miss you and have fun helping out your friend, hope it doesn't bore you." Harry replied before walking to the fireplace, throwing some powder into the fire and stepping into the flames saying "The Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley."

"He's a good boy Cara. Make sure you look after him alright." Grindelwald said turning to her before hugging her.

"He's my brother. I'll always look after him. Even if we're not related by blood we're related by what matters." Cara said hugging him back.

"And what would that be dear Cara?"

"Our mutual hatred for your dammed 'surprise training sessions'. Seriously, we both know that you're out of wine. There's no use for you to try and trick us into getting more for you."

"Haha, you should be off scamp lest Harry wonder what's taking you so long." Grindelwald laughed.

"Fine, I'll see you at Christmas old man." Cara joked "But don't think that I won't be on your ass about the friend that needs your help so badly that they invoked a life debt."

"I would expect nothing less my dear Cara" Grindelwald said "Try not to hurt anyone at Durmstrang too badly this year."

"Got it. No unauthorised disintegrations." Cara joked. Turning away from the man who raised her, Cara threw some floo powder into the flames, walked into them and yelled "The Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley."

* * *

><p>Watching Cara leave, Grindelwald wiped a tear from his eye. They may not have been his children by blood but he loved them nonetheless and watching them leave was something that he was both proud and saddened by like every other parent.<p>

"Watching children leave home is sad isn't it." A voice behind Grindelwald stated "It doesn't get easier with age believe me." The voice laughed.

"I suppose you're right about that but it doesn't hurt any less. When do you want to start the ritual? I've got everything set up in the chamber already."

"We can start as soon as Pen get's here. She's got the rest of the ingredients and the instructions. Merlin knows that I'd forget how the ritual goes without her. Ever thought about settling down with a girl Gell?"

"Find me one woman who doesn't run away in terror at the name Gellert Grindelwald and I'll marry her." Grindelwald chuckled.

Stepping out of the floo with a trunk behind her, a woman who appeared to be in her forties said "I hope you never change Gell. It's good to see you as always."

"You too Pen. You're looking lovely as ever. Shall we go to the chamber?"

Stepping out of the shadows, the old bearded man said "Yes now that Pen has arrived we can begin."

"You didn't wait too long did you Nick?" Pen asked the man.

"Only a few minutes, you missed seeing Harry and Cara again dear."

"Drat. I should have left earlier. I assume they're doing well?" Pen asked Grindelwald with a raised eyebrow, almost daring him to tell her that something was wrong.

"Ye-yes they're both good. Cara is starting fourth year at Durmstrang while Harry is just starting Hogwarts this September." Grindelwald replied nervously, unsure if his answer would anger the woman or not.

"That's good to hear. Shall we go to the chamber now Nick? Or do you want to socialise more?" Pen asked Nick.

"Well" Nick replied "We should get started now. It's a lengthy process after all and I don't want to muck something up or realise we forgot a step halfway through. Lead the way Gell"

"Of course. If you'd just follow me it's down this hallway." Grindelwald said leaving the room with Pen following him.

As Grindelwald and Pen left the room they didn't see Nick take out a small stone from his pocket and leave it on the table before walking down the hallway behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I promised Diagon Alley last Chapter but I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to write and I wanted to get something out. I've been given a mountain of schoolwork to do and I'm revising for exams that I've got the day I get back to school from the Christmas holidays so I don't have as much time as I want to, to work on this story. Schoolwork really isn't fun but I'll try to work on this as much as I can whenever I have time. I'm also writing this AN at midnight so sorry if some of it doesn't make sense.<strong>

**Just to let people know, I don't plan to have a pairing straight away but chances are it'll be HarryxDaphne if there is one.**

**If anyone can help me, I'm trying to make it so that Cara is in the same year as Cedric & Victor Krum. If I've got the years wrong PLEASE TELL ME! I don't want to mess up the dates too much but my ideas for the Triwizard kinda need Cara to be in the same year as Cedric. **

**Off topic, If I was to write a small one shot or series of short stories detailing Cara, Grindelwald and Harrys life up till now how many of you would read it? Let me know :)**

**As always, If I've made a mistake then let me know in the reviews, If you liked it then review, if you didn't like it, let me know why so I can try and fix it. **

**Next Time - Diagon Alley (For Real This Time)**

**AN 26/1/2015- Fixed Cara's age. Thanks to all who corrected me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the HP universe except for my OCs. If I did then I would not be writing this fanfiction :3**

* * *

><p><strong>"Bold"<strong>= Gobbledegook

As Harry stumbled out of the floo he was greeted by the sight of a grubby looking pub which was filled with witches and wizards wearing robes of different types and colours. Immediately Harry felt out of place in his black jeans and grey hoodie and set off towards the bar to rent a room so he could change into some robes that he'd have the elves deliver to him.

Approaching the man behind the bar Harry put his hood up and asked "Good evening sir, I'd like to rent two rooms adjacent to each other."

Looking up from the glass he was washing the bartender suddenly gasped and exclaimed "It can't be... Harry Potter?" The whole bar quieted down and more than a few of the patrons looked towards Harry and Tom in curiosity.

Knowing that his cover would be blown if he didn't do something quickly Harry whispered "Please Tom, I'm incognito for now. Call me Will Jameson, I really don't want to get mobbed today."

Tom looked at Harry curiously but said "Sorry about that Mr. Jameson. You just look an awful lot like Harry Potter. Your rooms are up on the second floor, Third door to the left and third door to the right. Will you be needing anything else?"

"Yes actually, my sister will be arriving shortly. Would you be able to tell her where my room is? She'll probably come out of the floo anytime now and she has streaks of blue in her hair."

"Of course I'll tell her Mr Pot-er Jameson. If you need anything else just let me know." Tom replied returning to the glass he was cleaning. Harry quickly walked up the stairs towards his rooms and chose the one on the left of the stairwell as it was closest and overlooked the alley instead of the London streets.

He was just getting comfortable when Cara strode into the room and promptly sat on the bed. Looking around she asked "So dear brother of mine what now? Do you want to go on a shopping spree or relax in these rooms all day hmm?"

"First things first. Hermes, come here please." Harry called. With a pop a small house elf appeared before them.

"Yous be asking for Hermes? What do masters need hmm?" Hermes asked curiously, looking up at Cara and Harry in turn. Hermes was one of the fleet of House Elves that Grindelwald owned that were named after ancient deities which corresponded to their jobs.

"Would you be able to get our trunks for us and bring them here?"

"Oh and can you put my trunk in the other room? As much as I love my dear brother I have no desire to sleep in the same room as him." Cara asked politely.

"Hermes will. Be two minutes" the elf replied as with a Pop, he disappeared.

"Alright, now that's done what should we do?" Cara asked turning to Harry "Do you want to head to Gringotts before we start shopping?"

Turning to face Cara, Harry replied "Well if we head to Gringotts first it would mean we wouldn't have to go there again for the next few days."

"So let's go!" Cara exclaimed as she grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him out of the door and down the stairs, almost knocking over Tom the bartender in her excitement.

* * *

><p>Harry's first impression of Diagon Alley was that it resembled an old time flea market.<p>

Ancient Shops that seemed to lean inwards the higher they were and alleyways that curved into existence from nowhere. Market Stalls that were set up outside of stores selling all kinds of trinkets and jewellery and at the end of the street there was a huge ornate building made of marble and gold that towered over all the other stores.

Harry could only assume that the building was Gringotts.

"Wow" Harry whispered "So this is Diagon Alley. Definitely beats the village right Cara?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Cara replied looking amazed. "It's a whole different world here. Completely different to the village near Durmstrang. It seems... More alive, almost as if you can feel the latent magic here."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Should we set off to Gringotts now?" Harry asked changing the topic to try and get Cara out of her magic induced stupor.

"Um, yeah sure. Is it that big building at the end of the street?" She asked pointing at the marble building with goblins at the door guarding it.

"I guess so, shall we head there now and find out how powerful I am, oh dearest sister of mine?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Indeed best beloved brother, I believe we shall." Cara replied happily walking towards the bank.

Looking at the stores they passed while walking they were amazed at the sheer amount of things for sale. Books, antique furniture, owls, even brooms were for sale! Approaching the huge bronze doors to the bank Cara noticed there was an engraving on the second, silver pair of doors inside.

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
><em>Of what awaits the sin of greed<em>  
><em>For those who take, but do not earn,<em>  
><em>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<em>  
><em>So if you seek beneath our floors<em>  
><em>A treasure that was never yours,<em>  
><em>Thief, you have been warned, beware<em>  
><em>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>**

"Geez, you'd think that they expect people to try and rob a bank with that type of warning." Cara joked as they entered the gleaming white hall where they could see countless doors which wizards were being escorted to and from.

"**Greetings master goblin. May your every task bear fruitful results. My sister and I would like to talk to whomever is in charge of my vaults and If possible I would l like to talk to whoever is in charge of your Magical Power Index testing's afterwards**." Harry said in perfect gobbledegook.

Looking up in surprise at being addressed politely before looking back at his work, the teller replied "Greetings wizard. As you have graced me in our tongue I shall do so in yours. What is your name wizard so I may call the relevant manager?"

"I would like it if you could keep it confidential master goblin but my name is Harry Potter and my sister's name is Cara Faye."

Looking up once more the goblin gave a sinister smile "We take our customers confidentiality _very _seriously Mr. Potter. Griphook, take Mr. Potter and Miss Faye. here to Director Ragnok." The teller ordered a goblin that was passing.

"Yes sir I'll take him there immediately. This way Mr. Potter, Miss. Faye." Griphook said walking off without looking back at them.

* * *

><p>Griphook led them through countless corridors before stopping before a pair of golden doors. "This is where I leave you. Wait here until you are called inside. When you are done I shall come to collect you." Griphook said before walking off the way they came.<p>

About thirty seconds after Griphook left the doors opened and Harry made to go in-Before Cara stopped him putting her arm on his shoulder before saying.

"Remember our lessons on Goblin etiquette? An open door doesn't always mean 'come in', if we went in without an invite it would be seen as rude."

"You are well versed in Goblin etiquette Miss. Faye. Second only to the late Lilly Potter." A voice said from behind them.

"**I admit to being slightly doubtful when Teller Steelclaw said that Mr. Potter knew gobbledegook and our customs but I know now those thoughts were unfounded. I am Director Ragnok and was told you wish to speak to me. Let us talk inside**" The ancient goblin said changing language halfway before walking into the office.

Cara and Harry just shared a look before they followed him inside.

The inside of Ragnok's office reminded Harry of Grindelwald's office as far as decorations went. A huge mahogany desk, several animal heads on the walls, copies of treaties on the walls. All in all Harry thought the office seemed to be aimed at intimidating the other person rather than having a discussion.

"**So, Mr. Potter what exactly is it you want?**" Ragnok inquired, looking straight at Harry.

"**Director Ragnok, First of all thank you for seeing us at such short notice. Secondly I'd like to inquire about the states of any vaults I may have at your bank and finally we'd like to have an MPI test done.**" Harry answered in gobbledegook.

"**That can all be done now. Steeljaw**" Ragnok called out and a moment later a young goblin walked in.

"**Yes Director, what do you need?**" Steeljaw asked repectfully.

"**We require the Potter account files and an MPI ritual. Do you need anything Miss Faye?**" Ragnok asked turning his gaze to Cara.

"**Would it be possible to see if I have any vaults to my name Director? And if not I would like to open one.**" Cara asked politely.

"**An inheritance test and the necessary forms for a new vault as well. Get to it Steeljaw, we don't have all day."** Ragnok said turning away from the younger goblin."**Now Mr. Potter, while all that is being done would you care to inform me on where you have been for the last ten years?**" Ragnok asked curiously.

Glancing at Cara for a moment before he answered Harry replied "**That is a question that I cannot answer Director. The house we live in is kept under a fidelus charm and is unplottable so we cannot say where exactly it is.**"

"**And the person who raised you?**"

"**Director**" Cara interrupted "**Please do not take this personally but I believe it would be safest if we don't tell anyone who raised us. Needless to say that Harry and I both received a proper education as you can probably guess.**"

Ragnok merely looked at each of them for a moment before bursting on with a rumbling laughter that left Cara and Harry nervous. A laughing goblin was a dangerous goblin after all. After about a minute Ragnok looked up and noticed the nervousness on his customers faces. "**I'm sorry about that**" Ragnok said without looking sorry in the slightest "**It's just the idea of what you consider a _proper_ education set me off.**"

Scowling slightly Cara went on the offensive while still keeping a polite demeanor. "**We know exactly what a goblin considers to be a proper education and we've covered most of the things that your young learn. Sword fighting, mathematics, forging. Granted that we only dabbled in forging blades and armor but we are more than capable with a blade. In addition-**" Cara said before being cut off by Steeljaw.

"**Director, here are the documents that you requested**" Steeljaw interrupted, placing the documents on the directors desk.

"**Excellent work Steeljaw. You may go back to your duties now.**" Ragnok said as he flicked through the stack of papers.

"**Thank you director**" Steeljaw said bowing to the director before leaving.

"**Now, would you like the MPI done first or the inheritance test?**"

"**The MPI please**" Cara said before Harry could say anything.

Ragnok quickly took out a knife and a piece of parchment and presented them to Harry saying. "**In that case Mr. Potter please place a drop of blood onto this parchment and then pass it back to me. It will then tell us your MPI. The knife is charmed to heal the cut soon after.**"

Grasping the knife, Harry made a shallow cut on his left palm and let the blood pool for a moment before spilling it on the parchment which he handed back to Ragnok, who placed it on his desk so Harry could see what his Power Index was.

Slowly the blood spread out over the parchment, pooling into numbers.

"**695. A respectable amount that would put you as a tier two wizard.**" Ragnok remarked writing it down on a form before giving it to Harry "**I remember your father only reached 610 the first time he tried. Purebloods tend to not score as highly as halfbloods and muggleborn.**"

Passing the knife to Cara and a piece of parchment covered in runes, Ragnok said **"Place a drop of blood in the middle of the parchment. The blood should spread out into names and tell you any vaults that you have a claim too.**"

Cara grasped the knife in her left hand and made a small cut on her right palm unflinchingly and let the blood drop straight onto the parchment. The blood quickly spread out into lines that turned black and interwove to form words.

**Cara Katherine Faye: Daughter Of Petra Cassandra Graves & Orson Tomas Faye**

**Inherited Vaults: **

**Vault 22- Faye Vault: Estimated Value: 10,000 Gallons (Including Heirlooms 15,000 Gallons).**

**Vaults Available To Claim:**

**Vault 154- Scolaris Vault: Estimated Value: 2000 Gallons (Including Heirlooms 20,000 Gallons)**

**Vault 413- Cohen Vault: Estimated Value: 500 Gallons**

Passing the parchment back to Ragnok, Cara asked "**What now Director?**"

"**Would you like to assume control over these vaults today Miss. Faye? If not then we will hold them in status until someone else claims them.**" Ragnok asked curiously.

"**How exactly would I take control of these vaults Director?**" Cara asked cautiously, knowing the rumours of how goblin contracts worked.

"**We would take you down to the Scolaris vault and see if it would open for you as it only allows people with Scolaris blood to enter it. The Cohen Vault merely requires you to sign your name under the Vault Ledger with a blood quill.**" Ragnok answered honestly as he passed a ledger to Harry "**Take a moment to think on it Miss Faye. Here are your account files Mr. Potter have a read through them and let me know if you have any questions.**"

Immediately looking at the Potter ledger Harry began to frown. It appeared that for the past eleven years Dumbledore had been taking money and heirlooms from his vaults under the pretense of being his 'magical guardian' and placing it in other vaults, giving money to people he never even heard of. The names Weasley, Lupin and Prince came up more often than the other names and through them he had lost over 50,000 gallons. It was small change to him and it wasn't that important right now, but Harry made a mental note to get the money back at some point.

From what Harry read, it appeared he had five vaults. One was a trust vault that was to do with his schooling, the main Potter vault which he could only enter when he came of age, a smaller vault called the Evans vault, a vault called the Pervell vault, which like the Potters he could only enter when he came of age, and a second smaller Potter vault.

It seemed that Dumbledore had only been allowed access to the main Potter Vault and his trust vault leaving the other three intact and free from theft.

Looking at Ragnok, Harry passed him the ledger while asking angrily "**Director, I'd like it if you could remove Albus Dumbledore from the list of people with access to my vault? It appears that he has been stealing from me ever since I was young and giving the money to others.**"

Snarling in anger as he read the ledger, Ragnok took out a piece of parchment and scribbled on it before putting it away and replying "**Done. Albus Dumbledore will never darken your vaults again. Unfortunately as he had been acting in status of Magical Guardian you cannot get back any money that was taken unless he has been doing something illegal with it.**"

"**Director Ragnok, I've decided I'd like to take control of the vaults now.**" Cara interrupted quietly.

"**Indeed?**" Ragnok said raising one eybrow while passing her a crimson quill and a piece of parchment "**Sign here, here and here and we can go to the Scolaris vault immediately. I assume you will join us Mr. Potter.**" Ragnok added as Cara signed and passed back the parchment and quill.

"**I will Director. If it's no trouble, could we have a look at the trust and Evans vault when we're done?**" Harry asked getting up from his seat.

"**It's no problem Mr. Potter. Come this way please. We have a cart waiting for us.**"

As Ragnok lead them to the cart, Harry took a closer look at the walls. Each wall was covered in images and names of battles and wars the Goblins had taken part in. Next to each image there were the names, age and rank of every goblin that had died in battle that battle.

When they finally reached the cart and were seated, it took off without a moment's notice and flew down winding tunnels before stopping before an ancient vault door guarded by two oriental dragon statues.

Noticing the siblings looking at the statues Ragnok said "Those statues represent the two pillars of the Scolaris family, the one on the right represents Cognitio or Knowledge and the one on the left represents Verum or Truth. In actuality they are the test that you must pass to gain access to the vault."

"How are statues a test?" Cara asked curiously eyeing the statues cautiously.

"You place one hand on each of the dragons and they will judge if you're worthy or not. Cognito will test how knowledgeable you are while Verum will test how trustworthy you are and if you would spill the Scolaris family secrets." Ragnok said brushing dust off Cognito.

"And if I fail?" Cara prompted.

"You either get the shock of your life or become a mental vegetable and Gringotts gets your vaults." Ragnok smiled evilly.

"Well in for a knut, in for Gallon." Cara joked nervously as she placed her hands on the dragon statues.

As soon as she did, the ruby eyes of the dragons glowed an unearthly red and a low rumble came from the statues, slowly rising in pitch until it almost became painful to listen to before suddenly the statues stopped glowing and the noise stopped. As Cara removed her hands from the statues the vault door slowly creaked open.

"Cara are you alright?" Harry asked as he took in her appearance.

She was sweating and breathing heavily. Her usually pitch mousy brown hair now turned black and looked like she would collapse any moment.

After taking a few deep breaths Cara said "I'm fine. It just took a lot out of me." Turning to Ragnok she stated "I guess this means the vault is mine then."

Laughing a full body laugh Ragnok replied "Yes Miss Faye. The vault is yours, would you like to look around?"

"Of course I would Director. Let's go Harry." Cara said as she dragged Harry into the vault.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Cara thought when she entered the vault was that it was sort of anticlimactic.<p>

Sure there were the odd stacks of gallons, gemstones and jewellery everywhere but what was mainly taking up the vault space were dozens of trunks that were emblazoned with the Scolaris family crest, each one with a specific topic written underneath the crest. She looked at the one closest to her and saw the title '_Bone Magiks' _which intrigued her. Walking over to the trunk she opened it and was surprised by what was inside.

In the left compartment there was a small library full of books about necromancy and how the body worked while on the right there were small jars full of what looked like bone chips and other parts of the body like muscles and nails.

Thinking quickly she ran over to another trunk that had '_WandCrafting_' written on it and pulled the trunk open, looking inside she was once again greeted with the sight of books on the left and what she could only guess were wandcores on the right.

As she looked down at the trunks an idea hit her and she yelled "Hey Harry!" Startling him and causing him to jump "Can you gather all the trunks into the middle of the vault? I've got an idea."

After getting a sigh and the sounds of trunks being moved in return Cara grabbed a handful of gallons and asked Ragnok "**Director. I would like to purchase a two large secure trunks from Gringotts that can decrease in size.**"

"**Of course, that would be 40 gallons**." Ragnok replied as Cara counted out the money until she realised she hadn't taken enough. Swearing she ran into the vault and counted out the remainder before running back out to Ragnok and dumping the amount into his hands taking the trunks from the goblin that was holding them and bringing them back into the vault where she was happy to see that Harry had almost finished dragging all of the trunks together.

Smirking evilly she yelled out "THINK FAST" as she threw one of the shrunken trunks right at him.

Turning around quickly he grabbed the trunk before asking "So why did you want me to put all the trunks together? And not that I don't appreciate it, but I've already got a school trunk." Pointing to the watch.

"Ah, but the trunk isn't for schoolwork" Cara smirked "It's for all of these lovely trunks full of knowledge. I thought we could bring them to our schools and learn a bit more. Some of these topics are really obscure." Cara said as she dragged over the _Bone Magik_ trunk and threw it into her new trunk. "Plus I think that anything you learn at Hogwarts would be old stuff and that this might actually challenge you."

* * *

><p>After a half hour of lugging trunks to and fro, Cara and Harry left the Scolaris vault and followed Ragnok to the Evans Vault. Inside Harry found that his mother had left him a small box with instructions to open it on his 13th birthday and a letter that he informed him he should open when he was alone. She had also asked him to deliver a small glowing vial, which Harry could recognise as memories, and a journal to a man named <em>"Sev".<em> Pocketing it and looking around he decided in a spur of the moment descion to grab a group of his mothers journals that were lying open on top of an upturned cauldron.

Leaving the vault Cara and Harry were taken to his trust fund where Harry took, a purse full of Gallons and, at Harry's insistence, Cara took some money from the vault as well.

Leaving Gringotts, Harry's and Cara decided to split up before meeting back at The Leaky Cauldron in a few hours time.

Harry headed straight to Flourish & Blotts to grab as many books as he could and was mildly surprised that there was what the manager called a "Student Package Deal" containing all of the textbooks Harry would need for the first year as well as some extra books used for wider reading.

Avoiding a shady alley where he noticed many hooded wizards lurking, he walked straight past and into Eeylops Owl Emporium to hopefully find an owl that would be able to take letters to his father. As soon as he stepped through the door a large white owl descended and decided to perch on his shoulder, affectionately nuzzling his ear.

"Ye must be a special one" An old man cackled from behind Harry "That bird has bitten the fingers off of anyone who even tries to approach 'er. The Malfoy boy just made eye contact and she tried to claw his eyes out."

"Well I suppose I'm special in that respect Mr?"

"Eeylops. But please, call me Ethan. A'ving Harry Potter in my store is honour enough." Noticing Harry reach towards his pocket, Eeylops said "Peace Mr. Potter. Ti's obvious that you don't want no attention, so on me honour, no one will know that you came 'ere. Now would you like to purchase that beautiful owl on ye shoulder?"

Looking at the beautiful owl Harry nodded and asked "So how much will she cost me?"

"For 'er? Hmm, 20 gallons as she's a rare breed and I'll throw in two bags of owl treats since you're taking her off me hands."

"Deal. Will I need anything else to care for her?" Harry asked while taking the money out of his pocket and giving it to Eeylops.

"Nothing but a name. She's ne'er been one to live in a cage." Eeylops smiled toothily.

"Well how about Rowena-Ouch" Harry exclaimed as the Owl pecked his ear. "I'll take that as a no then. How about Helg-ow. That's a no I guess. How about Hedwig? She was a great witch and discovered the animagus potion?" Fully prepared to be pecked again, Harry was surprised when she gave a low hoot and affectionately head butted him.

"So I suppose you and um, Hedwig will be leaving now then Mr. Potter?" Eeylops asked happily as he watched the scene.

"Yes sir. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be sure to tell others what a great store Eeylops is and how friendly you are."

* * *

><p>Leaving the store Harry told Hedwig to fly to his room at the leaky cauldron and wait for him to return, before he headed to the apothecary to grab potion supplies. Deciding to leave Olivanders until last, Harry went to Madam Malkins to get his school uniform.<p>

Madam Malkin was a short smiling woman who told Harry that he would be dealt with "just as soon as I finish with him" pointing towards a slightly round boy who was being watched like a hawk by a stern faced elderly woman who Harry could only guess was his Grandmother.

"Now dearie, just lift your arms up. Yes like that and… We're done. I say Augusta your grandson seems to be a good lad, reminds me an awful lot of Frank though."

"Indeed" Augusta nodded "but I'm afraid he may never live up to his parents legacies. Until a few years back we weren't even sure he was a wizard!"

Watching this exchange, Neville seemed to slink lower and lower in the robes he was wearing looking like he wanted to escape and leave as soon as possible. Finally the women finished talking and Augusta told Neville that they would be headed home.

Neville, obviously wanting to escape any more embarrassment, ran to the door- knocking Harry down in the process.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry." Neville said embarrassed.

"See what I mean Martha? No awareness whatsoever." Augusta said to Madam Malkin.

Helping Harry up, Neville suddenly gasped "You're Harry Potter!" Which attracted the adults attention instantly.

"Dammit. Cara assured me that disguise was full proof and so far two people have recognised me." Harry grumbled. "She's got some explaining to do"

"Harry James Potter, as I live and breathe. I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Augusta exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sorry madam, you are?" Harry asked cautiously as he brushed his clothes off. He hadn't recognised the woman and in all honesty, she frightened him a little.

"I am the Dowager Longbottom of House Longbottom. I am also your God-grandmother as my daughter in law was your godmother."Augusta explained calmly, apparently not bothered that Harry hadn't recognised her.

"Then I am sorry for not recognizing you Dowager Longbottom. I am sure you are very busy today and so I will get out of your way." Harry said, trying to shake her off so he could get everything done as soon as possible.

"Nonsense Mr. Potter, Neville and I were on our way home and I must insist you join us when you are done."

Wondering to himself why the women just wouldn't leave him alone, Harry decided to switch tactics.

"As much as I would love to join you Dowager Longbottom, I have not been in England for a long time and the only reason I'm here is to get my things for Hogwarts. In fact today is the first time I've been in England since I was young and my sister and I have already made plans for dinner."

"You have a sister?" a small voice asked curiously.

Noticing that Neville had asked the question and seemed genuinely interested, Harry replied "Yeah, Cara. She's my adoptive older sister and is probably causing trouble somewhere."

"You said that it was your first time in England, Where are you staying?" Neville asked, feeling a bit bolder as Harry seemed to like him.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Cara and I have separate rooms there." Harry stated. Turning to Madam Malkin, Harry Asked "Not to trouble you madam but could we get started on getting me robes?"

"Of course dearie, just stay still and I'll get started" Madam Malkin said as she took out some tape measures and flicked her wand, levitating the tape measures.

Jumping at the opening Augusta said "Mr. Potter, I insist that you and your sister come stay with Neville and I until school starts. I would very much like to talk to you and your sister over dinner tomorrow. A talk between old allied houses as it were."

Swearing at himself, Harry realised he had dug himself into a hole. A talk between allied houses meant important business and if he declined meeting, it meant that the alliance would be broken and if he declined without valid reason, The house Longbottom could start a perfectly legal Blood Feud. Deciding to just accept the invitation, Harry smiled and replied "Then as _Allied Houses_ I accept your incredibly _gracious invitation_ to stay at your home. However my sister and I will still need to leave before dinner and will come back after we are done."

"Excellent. In that case Neville and I shall wait until you are done." Augusta smirked as she took a seat.

"Raise your hands dearie." Madam Malkin said as she took some final measurements. "All done. Would you like any charms done on your clothes? I can add growing and comfort charms so unless you grow to twice your height you won't need to buy a new set until the charms wear off?"

"That will be great madam. How much will that cost?" Harry asked taking out the money.

Waving her wand over some robes, Madam Malkin replied "24 Gallons and 4 sickles Mr. Potter." Before waving her wand again causing the robes to fold themselves up and fly into a bag which she passed to Harry.

"As you are done here Mr. Potter, shall we head out? Where do you need to go?" Augusta asked politely.

"Well Dowager Longbottom, I need to go to Olivanders to get a wand and then I should be done. Has Neville got his already?" Harry asked as they left the store.

"No, I'm afraid that Neville will be using his Fathers wand. It's a perfectly good wand that will hopefully release Neville's inner potential."

Gasping Harry quickly said "Dowager Longbottom. I'm not sure if you know this but unless Neville gets his own wand, he will never reach his own potential. The wand chooses the wizard and unless his father's wand has chosen him, then chances are he would be a mediocre wizard at best."

"Mr. Potter. I assure you that Frank's wand is a perfect fit for Neville. You have nothing to be worried about." Augusta said sternly as Harry thought _Why Me?_

The last thing that Harry had wanted was to be trapped with someone who thought that they knew everything and what was best for everyone and here he was, with someone who assumed that a wand would just fit whomever. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea that would get Augusta off his back if he succeeded.

"Well how about a little bet them Dowager Longbottom?" Harry smirked.

"What sort of bet Mr. Potter?" Augusta smirked back.

"I still need to go to Olivander's to get my wand. If Neville's current wand is a match then Olivander would know. If it is a match then I'll stay at your home without any further complaints and cancel my dinner plans, If it isn't then you cook dinner for us tomorrow." Harry said as they walked towards the wandmakers.

Giving a chuckle, Augusta said "I accept. Let the best women win."

* * *

><p>As Harry opened the door to the wandmakers shop he was instantly hit with the smell of old wood and smoke. Looking around he instantly saw differences between how his father worked and how Olivander worked.<p>

Where Grindelwald made each wand specially for each person, it seemed that Olivander made wands in advance and sold them individually, merely testing people to see which wand was the most agreeable with the core of the wizard. This was a method that would never allow the true power of a wizard to be released as the wizard would only do as much as the wand allowed.

Slipping off his foci ring in case Olivander recognised what it was, Harry walked forward and bent over a dusty collection of wands when a voice called out.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. I thought I'd be seeing you soon." Olivander stated looking at the boys in question. "You have your Mother's eyes Mr. Potter . It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Brilliant for charm work. Your father on the other hand, Eleven inches, mahogany, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. But your father's wand Mr. Longbottom, Beech, eight inches and great for defence while your mother preferred Cherry ten inches. Better for healing."

Turning to Augusta he gave a small bow before saying "Dowager Longbottom. It's good to see you so well. Alder, twelve inches, bendy and good for non-verbal spell work. Shall we get started on your wands then?"

"Not so fast Garrick. Mr. Potter and I have a small bet to complete first." Augusta said smiling.

"Oho" Olivander said happily "And what bet may I help with then?"

"Neville is to use his father's wand, Mr. Potter is insisting that it would never accept him and using it he would be a pitiful wizard if he did." Augusta said glancing over at Harry who was watching Olivander's shake his head slowly at what Augusta had said.

"Dowager Longbottom. I am sorry to say that Mr. Potter is correct. Frank's wand would never work as well for Neville as it has for Frank. It's best to get him a new wand."

Looking defeated Augusta nodded to Harry in defeat as she said "Neville shall get his wand first then." Almost as if she was daring Harry to disagree.

"Excellent Mr. Longbottom. Extend your wand arm. Yes like that. Hmm, try this one. 13" long, made of cherry wood and has a unicorn hair core. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Instantly the wand gave out red and yellow sparks which popped like fireworks after a few seconds.

"Ah excellent. That wand has chosen you and you should use _only_ that wand from now on Mr. Longbottom." Olivander said happily looking at Augusta when he said _only_. "Now Mr. Potter it's your turn. Wand arm out and try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Harry had barely moved his arm before it was snatched and replaced with another, Olivander saying "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try. No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on try it out."

This went on for a while more and as the pile of tried wands grew taller Olivander seemed to get happier and more excited. "Try this one. An unusual combination holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

As soon as Harry took the wand. He felt something akin to an electric current running through his arm. He raised the wand and swished it downwards, fire flying out of the end just barely missing Olivander, who was clapping. Either due to Harry finally having a wand that fit or that he didn't get roasted. Harry couldn't decide so he chose the latter.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter, but curious. Most curious." Olivander said staring at the wand in Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Olivander but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible things, yes, but great."

Harry and Neville paid seven gallons each for their wands before being bowed out of the shop by Olivander.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Year! <strong>

**Sorry this took so long to update, My inspiration went on a winter vacation without me halfway through writing this chapter and I only finished it a few hours ago. To make up for the lack of updates I made this chapter quite a bit longer than usual (Ignore the fact that most of it is filler, plot progression and nods to the future of this story)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me the age that Cara should be and thank you to anyone who has Favourite, Followed etc. It inspires me to write faster, so if you want faster updates, more reviews help!**

**Also if anyone can come up with chapter names for the story that would be a _huge_ help. I just suck at naming stuff :P**

**Parts of this chapter were written by J.K Rowling and modified by me to be shorter, make more sense etc.**

**As always, If I've made a mistake somewhere then let me know in the reviews, If you liked it then review, if you didn't like it, please let me know why so I can avoid making the mistake in the future.**


	5. Spinoff Series uploaded!

**AN: THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

**But the next chapter is being Written.**

**Just letting people know that the first one-shot about Cara, Grindelwald and Harry has been uploaded and is called This Love Can Save Us All and is on my profile.**

**Go check it out if you can!**

**-NewExodus out for now!**


End file.
